Apocalypse - A New World
by Blitzing02
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is mysteriously thrown off to a different world but one thing doesnt change; War. The Black Knights founded by Lelouch as Zero is also going strong. What will happen when the paths of Lelouch and Itachi cross?


_**Apocalypse : A New World**_

* * *

**This is my first time doing a crossover and I am not sure how well I did it. Anyways I don't have lots to say for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun started to rise over the huge mountains on the outskirts of the Tokyo settlement of Japan, now called Area 11. Near one of many mountains surrounding Mt. Fuji laid an unconscious young man. The clothes he had on were unusual as they consisted of a black cloak having red cloud-like patterns on them, blue pants and rather strange-looking sandals. On his forehead was a headband which had a leaf pattern on it which had been slashed with a horizontal line.

As the sunlight started to engulf the mountainside, the light fell on the unconscious man's face who's eyebrows twitched in response. Soon, Itachi Uchiha's eyes started to open and he had look of shock. Quickly getting up on his feet, he checked the place around him, which seemed to be devoid of any humans.

He placed a hand on his aching head as the cold morning breeze passed through, flowing his jet black hair. 'Where am I?' the 19 year old ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village wondered. The sight was completely new to him. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last thing he did. 'Where's Kisame?' he questioned himself.

Even though he knew the place he now stood on was a new land, he remained as calm and unfazed as ever. There were few things in the world that would actually cause Itachi to lose him composure. The place may have been new to him, but he understood the world better than anyone else.

Deciding to have a look around the area to get a better overview of the situation, the Shringan user started walking the only path that was in front of him. Even while on the way, he remained careful if to see if anyone would happen to be around and only progresses further when he thought that the path was safe.

* * *

After a while of walking, Itachi reached a place where the only thing he could see was destroyed settlements. He had reached the entrance of the Tokyo settlement. He could now see the city of Tokyo and even a guy like him speared to be astonished to say the least.. The skyscrapers had left him amazed to no avail. But noticing these things, one thing became clear to Itachi; this wasn't the timeline he lived in. Arguably one of the best ninjas to have been born, Itachi always remained up to date about the things happening in the world. If anything major was going on anywhere in the world, he would know of it soon and he made sure to do that. But never in his life had he heard or seen towers as big as this. And it wasn't one or two things like that, everything in his sight was something that he would have never imagined earlier.

'So that's how it is.' A small smile of anxiousness made its way to the young ninja's face. As impossible as it sounded, he realized that he was in a whole different world than the one in which he massacred his entire clan and left his younger brother to join the Akatski. Even though this was a new world, instead of being worried, he felt a feeling that he so seldom felt; a feeling of excitement.

Near the gate he had just spotted, he saw a few guards. For a ninja like him, it wouldn't be the least bit difficult to infiltrate such a low level of security. And surely without wasting a moment, he rushed to the gates and entered the city but something didn't seem right.

"Hey, who're you?" Itachi heard one of the guards say.

"This entrance is prohibited to anyone other than a Major rank or higher." Another guard screamed as he removed a pistol from his jacket. "Come back, you scum!"

Itachi paid little mind to what they said and kept running forward with a look of stupor on his features. Not many things surprised him as this one. He was shocked to the core about what had just happened. "It's impossible!" he thought out loud. 'My speed…. It has been reduced to such a low level?' Even though he ran much slower than usual, he was still able to get out of the guards sights quick enough. His speed still remained inhuman for people that lived in the world that he'd been thrown into.

* * *

After sneaking through the streets for a while longer, Itachi finally made it to the center of the city which seemed to be filled with people. As he made his way through the lively streets of the Tokyo settlement, he was given strange looks by people as he passed them by. Normally, Itachi wouldn't give a damn about who watched him and who ignored him but here, seeing all eyes on him made him a little uncomfortable.

"And we have some coverage of what happened in Narita a couple of nights ago." The news anchor on the massive TV screen announced, and the video of some of the fights that took place in Narita when the Black Knights ambushed Cornelia's forces appeared on the giant screen.

One would expect a man to be startled at the amount of technology that Itachi was seeing but he wasn't. Instead, he frowned as an impression of repugnance made its way to Itachi's face. 'These disgusting creatures never change.' He mused in his mind as the red Knightmare, Guren Mk II crushed a Sutherland. 'Even here, people fight. The world can't go on like this.' He clenched his fists, fury flowing through the young ninja's venins. He was not one to show his anger and rage but this calamity called war was something he had seen enough of already. He had seen enough of it, the fighting which made him murder his own clan; his own parents and the hate in the world which made him abandon his only brother, the brother he loved so much. 'I've had enough of this.'

The mind of the Uchiha prodigy was set to change the world. What he couldn't do in his world, he would make that happen here. He realized that he couldn't go around wearing the Akatski clothing. He knew full well that it would draw unnecessary attention to him. As the video ended, Itachi looked through the streets and found what he was looking for.

* * *

A young man with fair skin wearing a white shirt, a blue unzipped jacket and black jeans marched near the port. This person wearing brown boots was none other than Itachi Uchiha, just with a new look. He had also decided to cut off his ponytail, but other than that, his hairstyle remained the same.

Itachi was wise and not one to take action without consideration. Before he made any moves, he knew he needed to get knowledge of where he was living. But make no mistake, his motives were immutable. He had set his mind on it. Even though he would not benefit from any of this, he had to do something. Itachi didn't care if he was praised by the people for his work or not, he just didn't care for things as trivial as that. He didn't care one bit if people blamed him, accused him for something he wasn't at fault at but the only thing he cared about was peace. The word which is spoken so easily yet the people who spoke it knew little about its true meaning.

The sky turned bright orange as the day began to leave. In just three days, Itachi learned a lot about where he was. The time was a.t.b. 2017 and he also learned that he was in a place named Area 11, formerly Japan, which is now controlled by the Great Britannian Empire. He visited the library and read books about history and to his surprise, he could never find anything about ninjas. That could only mean that he was not in different timeline like he'd initially thought, the world in which he breathed was completely different itself.

But in his three days here, two things had caught his attention. The first was the Great Britannian Empire and the second was Zero; the man who had shaken Britannia in a matter of months. And both of them were the enemies he would have to defeat to end war once and for all.

But right now, there wasn't much he could do. His opponents possessed these weapons known as knightmares and he alone would have it tough even with all his powers to even take down some of them. And to add to that, he couldn't use his Mangekyo Sharingan. He couldn't even activate his normal Shraingan until just a few hours ago but he needed the Mangekyo's power if he was to defeat his enemies and bring peace. So the only thing he could do now was wait and gather intelligence on his opposition.

'The first thing I have to do is to find Zero's true identity.'

* * *

The street he now was walking on appeared to be much quieter than the busy roads he stood on earlier. It was easy for him to distinguish that this was the place where the Japanese once lived and they were deprived of what was rightfully theirs. And it wasn't just Japan, it was all around the world. The inequality in the world was something he couldn't bear to see.

Just then, he heard a loud noise; the noise of an explosion and it was surely someplace near. Without a moment's hesitation, he made his way to the place where the explosion happened and in just a short while, he arrived near the port and the sight he saw was one which he despised the most. He saw various kinds of Knightmares fighting; Burai's and Sutherlands crushing each other.

The fighting continued for minutes and Itachi just stood there witnessing it all throughout until a Gloucester, which he had learned was the Knightmare used by the current Viceroy of Area 11, Cornelia li Britannia attacked a Burai. The Guren Mk II could be seen nearby so Itachi concluded that it was a battle between the Black Knights and Britannia. That made him wonder why Cornelia would go out of her way to take on an inferior Burai all alone. Unless, the person inside the Burai is Zero himself.

"You've roamed free for far too long Zero. " As soon as Cornelia's sword cut off one of the Burai's legs, the Guren Mk II rushed to Zero's rescue as she blocked another blow from it.

"You damn Britannian pig!" screamed the Guren pilot, Kallen Kozuki as her Knightmare's harken slashed the Gloucester. "Don't you dare come near Zero."

But to Kallen's dismay, the Guren was sent crashing to the ground when the white Knightmare, Lancelot hit it from behind.

Cornelia saw this as an opportunity to get rid of Zero as she commanded. "Kururugi, get Zero now!"

"Yes, your highness!"

Suzaku Kururugi piloting the Lancelot dashed towards Zero at full speed and Zero found it hard to keep up with an advanced Knightmare like the Lancelot as his Burai was brought to its knees and Zero's ejected to save himself. "You've shed enough blood, Zero. It ends here!" Private Suzaku moved to destroy the Zero's cockpit but before he could hit it, the Guren Mk II intercepted its attack.

"Not today." Kallen's Guren had the Lancelot in its grip and she pressed the fire button for Guren's Radiation wave. Suzaku tried his best to get out of the Guren's grip and fortunately for him, he managed to reduce the damage to just the right hand of Lancelot.

The fighting continued on but what interested Itachi was Zero. He made his way to where Zero's cockpit had fallen and from a distance, he saw an orange-haired girl holding a gun. In front of the girl was a tan skinned woman and they seemed to be having a conversation but just then, the orange haired girl shot the woman.

Itachi decided to wait just a bit longer before approaching Zero and in that time, the girl ran away. Now with no obstacles standing by, Itachi approached Zero. Carefully he removed Zero from the capsule and had a look at Zero's face. 'A Britannian?' wondered Itachi.

Now, all sorts of questions were hovering in Itachi's mind. He questioned why a Britannian was going against his own country. That too, to free a nation that he didn't have any contact with. He brushed all those thoughts from his mind for the time being and decided to carry Zero with him and that he did.

A few minutes later, a young girl with lime coloured hair walked towards the Burai's cockpit. CC checked the Burai and finding no signs of Lelouch, she prepared herself for the worst. 'Where is he?' she thought. She was getting a bad feeling about this whole matter. If the Britannians got a hold of Zero, what of her contract?

* * *

The birds chirped away as Lelouch vi Britannia laid underneath a tree on the outskirts of Tokyo. As he finally began to gain consciousness, Lelouch's eyes opened frantically as he remembered about the battle. With pain surging throughout his body, he got up as fast as he could and looked around. "How did I end up here?" The 11th Imperial Prince thought out loud.

"So, you're awake?" An unfamiliar voice addressed Lelouch. He turned to face the man whom those words belonged to and pondered who he was.

"Who are you?" asked Lelouch. "And why did you bring me here?"

Itachi stood silent for the a few moments, staring at Lelouch the whole time. "You don't need to know that…. for now." He answered in the same emotionless tone he always does.

Lelouch snared at Itachi for not giving him the answer that he desired. "Don't mock me!" he snapped. Without even thinking, Lelouch activated his Geass and looked at Itachi directly in the eyes. "I command you to obey me!"

Itachi realized that something was fishy as soon as Lelouch's eyes had turned red. To be on the safe side, the Uchiha activated his Sharingan but without knowing what Lelouch's power was, he couldn't be sure if his weakened Sharingan could prevent him from being affected.

The two black haired geniuses kept gazing at each other for the longest time without moving their eyes one bit. Lelouch snickered as he thought that he now had Itachi under his absolute control. But his fantasy broke as soon as Itachi broke the silence between them."I see that your eyes are special. Do your eyes give you the power to control anyone to your will?" he asked as he took a few steps towards Lelouch forcing him to take a few steps back in dismay.

Lelouch was left completely speechless. Why didn't his Geass work on the man in front of him. He was absolutely sure that he'd never used his Geass on this guy. Heck, he'd never even seen him. Then why didn't his Geass work? Right then, Lelouch noticed something that he should have much earlier. The eyes of the person in front of him were not normal."Do you have Geass power too?"

Itachi pondered over what Lelouch meant by Geass and it didn't take him long to figure out that Geass must be the power that Lelouch possessed. "No. The powers you and I have are not the same. But that's not what I want to know. I brought you here for a reason."

Lelouch clenched his fists in frustration. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

"You are a Britannian, are you not?" Itachi asked blandly as he waited for Lelouch's reply.

"Yes I am!" answered Lelouch. He didn't want to answer him but he realized that there wasn't much he could do. "Are you a Britannian as well?" The look on Itachi's face hadn't changed. And that alone told something about his temperament and the Ashford Academy student knew he wasn't dealing with an ordinary person.

"No I am not Britannian." He informed Lelouch and continued. "In fact, I don't belong to any country here."

The response he got from Itachi made Lelouch face him in stupor. "Don't belong to any country?"

"My identity isn't important. Tell me, why do you go against your own homeland?" he asked. "Why do you want to save the Japanese?"

"I don't care what happens to Britannia or Japan. What I want is to protect my younger sister." He explained as emotions began to rule his tongue. "My own father, the Emperor of Britannia abandoned me and my sister. My sister was crippled and blinded but none of the people cared. Not our father, not our siblings, no one cared, dammit!" All at once, Lelouch spat out the loath he held for the Royal Brittanian family. He couldn't control himself now.

Finally, Itachi now understood what Lelouch fought for, the reason he lived. The look in Lelouch's eyes was one of suffering, filled with hate. If there was anyone who could comprehend Lelouch's feelings, it was him. He knew the pain of seeing his own sibling suffer. The reason why Itachi even continued to live was for Sasuke and he did very well realize that Lelouch and his motivations were one and the same : to build a better world. "I see. You want to create a new world for your sister. And to do that, would you even sacrifice your own life?"

Lelouch had no hesitation when he replied to that question. "Of course. If I kill, I am also prepared to be killed!"

Itachi's lips twitched ever so slightly as a faint smile spread across his face. "I have a brother for whom I want to build a better world as well. But that's not all, the fighting in this world has got to stop."

Lelouch looked at Itachi in utter disbelief. He never thought that he would stumble across a guy with ideals so similar to his own. "Really?!" he exclaimed. The power that Itachi possessed amazed him even more. His Geass didn't have any effect on Itachi and if he ever had to face an opponent like him, he was sure that he wouldn't fare very well. "Would you like to join me as my partner-in-crime?" The 17th heir to the imperial Britannian throne extended a hand towards Itachi as he awaited his response.

* * *

**Finally done. I haven't written in months so I don't know how the chapter was. Do tell in the reviews.**


End file.
